within hole
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: Kano membenci dunia karena dunia bisa merebut Seto darinya. / Seto akan selalu memaafkan dunia karena tetap membiarkannya hidup untuk Kano. [Seto/Kano]


**:: within hole ::**  
©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **kagerou project © jin **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

( — _Mimpi buruk menghantuinya, begitu juga realita_. — )

**:::::**

Jika Seto dari masa lalu mendapat kesempatan untuk sesaat menilik Kano di masa depan, ia akan mengutarakan rentetan kata-kata ketidakpercayaan. Karena bocah yang ia temui di panti asuhan — yang pertama kali ia sapa dan yang pertama kali membuat hatinya tercabik — bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan yang berdiri di bawah sinar matahari musim panas dengan kebanggaan yang tersimpan di mata dan terukir di bibir.

Kano di masa depan tidak sama dengan Kano kecil yang membenci kebohongan. Kano di masa depan tidaklah serupa dengan Kano kecil yang tak pernah menemui kejujuran.

Tapi Seto akan tetap mengenalinya sebagai Kano.

Karena mata itu — mata yang indah, mata yang cemerlang, mata yang menyipit dengan kecerdikan — adalah mata yang sama yang masih membenci realita.

Masih dibayang-bayangi kebenaran.

Seto masih mengenalinya sebagai mata milik Kano.

**:::::**

Nama Kano adalah hal yang ditulis Seto berulang-ulang di halaman belakang buku catatannya, sembari ia bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela. Tulisan tangannya tak berbentuk, miring ke atas dan turun ke bawah, terlalu panjang ke kiri dan memendek di kanan; tapi saat Seto mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap bukunya, ia masih bisa membaca nama Kano di sana. Di tengah keruwetan, merupakan bagian dari kerumitan, tak lepas dari ketidakberaturan — Seto telah menulis nama Kano di sana, tak terhitung banyaknya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Refleks membuat tangannya bergegas menutup buku, jemari mencengkeram erat tepi sampul yang menutupi pandangan agar tidak membongkar rahasia.

Kano menyipitkan mata, curiga. "Apa yang sedang kau tulis, Seto?" Nada suaranya menuntut kebenaran.

Ironis, untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak mampu memberikan kejujuran. Pemilik lidah yang selalu otomatis berdusta. Pemilik mata yang tak pernah lengah dalam penipuan.

"Bukan apa-apa," Seto menjawab dengan pernyataan tipikal. "Kau sudah menemukannya?" Dan mengalihkan pembicaraan sebagai tanda ia tak ingin meneruskan topik yang membuat ujung telinganya memerah. _Semoga Kano tidak sadar_ — ia menggigit bibir, lalu buru-buru menariknya dalam senyum hangat yang biasa. "Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Hm." Kano mengangguk, sesaat terdiam, lalu menghela nafas dan berbalik, memberi isyarat agar Seto mengikuti. "Kurasa seharusnya kau tidak perlu menemaniku."

Seto menahan desah lega sembari ia mengambil langkah panjang bersisian dengan teman masa kecilnya. "Aku takut kalau kau sendirian."

"Aku yang pergi tapi kau yang takut?"

"Dunia ini kejam." Seto mengungkapkan dengan ringan, melangkah sedikit ke depan dan mencondongkan tubuh ke sebelah kanan, ingin mengetahui ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kano — tapi anak laki-laki itu tak menunjukkan emosi berarti, hanya mulutnya yang tak segera menyusun kata-kata balasan.

"Ya." Kano mengernyit. "Dunia ini kejam."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan dunia. Apa yang bisa _manusia _lakukan dalam memanfaatkan dunia. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kekejaman semesta terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibicarakan, tapi toh, Seto tak bisa berhenti mengingatnya.

(Kano tak bisa mencoba untuk melupakannya.)

Dari jendela di sepanjang koridor — jejeran persegi empat dengan kaca bening terpasang — keduanya bisa melihat pemandangan senja. Mataharinya cantik, bersemburat jingga. Seto memandanginya untuk beberapa lama, mendesah karena kekaguman, membayangkan apakah Mary juga sedang melihat matahari terbenam di suatu tempat sekarang; mungkin di apartemen mereka. Tapi Kano hanya melengos tak peduli, kakinya bergerak cepat mengetuk lantai keabu-abuan.

"Hei, Kano."

"Hm?"

"Seberapa kejam dunia itu, menurutmu?"

Raut wajah Seto tanpa ekspresi — agak mengerikan, jika Kano boleh jujur. Diterpa cahaya jingga matahari, sepasang mata yang tiba-tiba gemerlap sewarna darah.

Kano menelan ludah. "Menurutku?"

"Ya. Menurutmu."

Di masa lalu, Kano membenci dunia. Kadar kebenciannya hanya sedikit berkurang sekarang, tapi tak pernah lenyap.

Apakah kekejaman dunia yang selama ini ia benci dan tanamkan dendam?

Mungkin.

Kano masih tidak mengerti.

"Menurutku manusia lebih kejam." Ia menggumam. "Karena manusia kesulitan untuk memaafkan masa lalu. Karena manusia membenci dunia tapi terus tinggal di dalamnya, bergantung padanya, memohon dunia agar hidup untuk selamanya."

Seto mengenal Kano lebih dari orang lain — lebih lama dari Ayano, lebih dalam dari Kido, lebih kekal dari Kano sendiri.

Dia selalu tahu balasan apa yang tepat untuk menanggapi pengakuan terselubungnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin memaafkan dunia?"

Jemari Kano terulur meminta bantuan untuk bertahan. "Jika yang berharga bagiku tetap hidup dan tak dibunuh dunia, maka, ya: aku akan memaafkan dunia."

Seto mencium keningnya, tertawa pelan. "Aku masih di sini."

**:::::**

Jika Kano dari masa lalu diberkati keberuntungan untuk melihat sekilas bagaimana rupa Seto di masa depan, ia akan menyimpan kesan miliknya dalam benak, mencoba memikirkan apakah kemungkinan itu ada; apakah Seto benar-benar bisa tertawa selepas itu begitu beranjak remaja.

Bocah yang menyapanya pertama kali di panti asuhan tak sebahagia itu — tak sehidup itu. Matanya seharusnya mati, ragu, takut.

Tapi Kano bisa melihatnya; bahkan meski ia menutup mata dan membalikkan badan.

Jiwa yang mendambakan kehangatan itu masih bergelora — baik di dalam sepasang mata anak yang terluka, atau dalam pandangan ramah remaja yang tersenyum lebar.

Kano tahu Seto masih merengkuh jiwa yang sama.

**:::::**

Sesungguhnya, Kano tidak mengerti definisi kata 'berharga'. Dia tahu harga, _ya_ — deretan angka yang menempel pada sampul plastik buku yang ia lihat di toko buku. Dia tahu harga, _ya _— sesuatu yang setimpal dengan hal lainnya. Dia tahu harga, _ya_ — sesuatu yang harus dibayar jika ia menginginkan barangnya.

Bila Kano meminjam dan menghilangkan buku dari perpustakaan, ia harus menggantinya atau membelikan buku baru yang sama. Dia paham.

Bila ia ingin menghadiahkan pita cantik di toko aksesoris itu untuk Kido, dia harus memberikan sejumlah uang pada penjaga kasir. Dia mengerti.

Karena itu, ketika Seto menunduk dan mengecup dahinya, ketika hangat menyebar dan Kano harus menahan diri untuk memalingkan muka, dia bertanya: jika dunia ingin merebut Seto darinya, apa yang akan diberikan dunia padanya?

Sebab, jika Kano kehilangan Seto, dia juga akan kehilangan hatinya. Seharusnya dunia membayar dua kali lipat untuk _double _kehilangan.

Apa yang dunia berikan pada Kano sebagai pengganti Seto?

"Aku masih di sini. Jadi maafkan dunia."

Kano mengerjap, lalu mendongak dengan pandangan mencela. Jari-jarinya masih mencengkeram ujung jaket hijau Seto. "Sampai kapan kau akan di sini?"

Diam-diam, ia mengharapkan kecup lain di tempat lain.

Seto memberikannya.

"Selama yang kau inginkan."

Kano ingin selamanya. Bolehkah?

"Selama yang aku inginkan." Ia menggumam lagi, tanpa sadar menarik ujung bibir dalam usaha untuk merasa sedikit lebih bahagia. Mata cokelat Seto memandangnya, penuh perhitungan — tapi tak mencoba untuk memperoleh apapun. "Selama yang aku inginkan." Kano mengulang, berjinjit, dan menginginkan ia yang kini mengambil inisiatif.

Mereka masih muda. Mereka punya dunia — bahkan bila dunia menolak untuk diam dan terus-menerus menggeliat dalam cengkeraman mereka.

Kano menarik leher Seto, perlahan, tertawa sebelum memutuskan untuk berhenti bernafas sejenak. "Selama yang _kita _inginkan."

Seto merunduk. "Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

Kano menciumnya.

**:::::**

( — _Harapan memaksanya bertahan, begitu lekat ia pada khayalan. _)

**:::::**

**A/N: Bentar. BENTAR. Tadinya saya mau bikin Shintarou/Kano, KENAPA YANG KEKETIK NAMANYA SETO? Kenapakenapakenapa.**

**Oh, whatever.**


End file.
